lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Kim
Jake Kim ''(김 기명 Kimyeong Kim)'' is the leader of the West River Gang, "Big Deal." Background Jake Kim used to be third in command to Big Deal, and the leader of the YB division. When the leader of Big Deal attempted to sell the gang to the Workers gang, he fought or their right to be independent. Since then, Jake has been the leader of Big Deal. He also used to be the main candidate for Gun's successor, and was tasked with uniting the four crews. After he disobeyed Gun's rules by running an illegal betting ring (which, ironically, was what he was using to make money to become Gun's successor), Gun removed Jake's candidacy. Appearance Jake Kim is a handsome and very tall, young man with a very expressive face, and has the thickest eyebrows out of all of the other characters. He has black slicked-back hair on the left side of his forehead and brown eyes. In the series, he has a scar reaching from his cheek to his lip (in the game, however, he no longer has a scar.) He also wears various outfits in the series. Personality Jake is a charming individual who is polite to everyone he meets initially. He is able to win Jiho's trust easily and his accomplice John mistakes him for a friend, until he reminds him that they are business partners. To his allies, Jake is a caring leader. He fought hard to maintain Big Deal's independence, and they care about him deeply, making them one of the most loyal crews. He values people who are honest and fair, and does not like people who fight dirty. Following his time in juvenile detention, Jake's personality began to change. He became callous to his initial ideas about fairness and is only focused on revenge. Plot Jake was first introduced into the series in the illegal betting arc, where he, Jiho, and two others met to discuss the wildly popular ladder betting game. However, he was brought into prominence when Euntae, trying to help out Jiho, attempted to fight him in order to convince him to give Jiho his money back. Park Bum Jae attempted to convince Euntae not to fight after noticing that they were in "Big Deal" territory. However, this confrontation angered Jake, as he was insulted that Euntae thought that he would need his underlings. Euntae and Kim immediately begin to fight, and Euntae was later shown bleeding and utterly defeated. As Bum Jae was going to step in and fight himself, Gun arrives on the scene. After being informed that he was no longer a candidate for Gun's successor, Jake reveals that Gun runs an extortion ring, which angers him. Gun then proceeds to brutally defeat Jake, ripping out his teeth as a punishment for his insubordination. Later, Jake is shown in a Juvenile Detention Center, vowing to himself that he will kill Gun. He is a major influence to Jiho and tells him that the only way he will win against opponents stronger than himself is if he resorts to fighting to the death. He later reveals that this advice was not meant for Jiho but for himself, as he believes the only way he will win against Gun is if he fights him to the death. Fighting Prowess Jake Kim is the third most proficient fighter to show up on screen to date, after Gun, who defeated him, and Joon Goo, Gun's equal. He is extremely skilled in combat, being the second person to ever visibly injure Gun, (besides Joon Goo), and the third person to defeat Euntae Lee on-screen (the others being Daniel and Gun). Although it may be argued that Daniel may be faster, Jake defeated Euntae, who is Daniel stated before, was the second to visibly injure Gun. Jake uses the MMA fighting style given that Johan in chapter 263 was able to copy that from him. Whether the two have fought before is unknown. Relationships Gun Gun was the one who gave Jake a scar on his face and removed his teeth. Jake has sworn revenge on Gun, and decided to do anything possible to win. Jerry Kwon Jerry is Jake's second command. Jake is very kind to Jerry and is involved in his education him. He has a lot of trust in Jerry and calls him his "sword" during battles. Jiho Park Jake initially did not think much of Jiho. He used Jiho in his illegal betting ring and stole his money. When Jiho came to prison, Jake gave Jiho advice on how to survive. After seeing how powerful Jiho had become, Jake decided that his advice worked, and accepted Jiho into Big Deal. References Category:Character Category:Male